kirby_star_runnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends
Friends is the Star Runners Series intro that made by Hyper Potions. Lyrics Chi-Chi Hey lets go! x2 Lets take a journey all the way through time Step forward then rewind No matter where we go its you and me we can rewrite history (Ohh) Thats right everyone I’m here now I wanna hear you screaming loud and clear Coming at you with a proclamation that’ll be passed down through the generations its all bout how you live and learn hit the road and watch that rubber burn don’t you know that time an illusion when your running on Dreams of absolution You know that we’ve got nothing left to loose so take the leap and grab the prize nows the chance we’ve waited our whole lives for show. whats. in. side. '' ''we’re not slowing down anymore '' ''as long as your hands in mind we’ll concur any road block '' ''the fast lane we’ll rock thats right cause I’ve got my friends right by my side (right by my side) Full Version Chi-Chi Hey lets go! x2 Lets take a journey all the way through time Step forward then rewind No matter where we go its you and me we can rewrite history It doesn’t matter when you just have to begin keep running on the world will set in motion Going the speed of sound I know that we’ll rebound Just wait you’ll see a world of endless possibilities Thats right everyone I’m here now I wanna hear you screaming loud and clear Coming at you with a proclamation that’ll be passed down through the generations its all bout how you live and learn hit the road and watch that rubber burn don’t you know that time an illusion when your running on Dreams of absolution You know that we’ve got nothing left to loose so take the leap and grab the prize nows the chance we’ve waited our whole lives for show. whats. in. side. we’re not slowing down anymore as long as your hands in mind we’ll concur any road block the fast lane we’ll rock thats right cause I’ve got my friends right by my side (right by my side) Now I know that the journey’s been hard its been long but as long as you’re here I know that that will keep me strong cause you know they say when times get rough thats when diamonds shine I’m coming in my prime (oh woah, oh woah) lift it up let it go (oh woah, oh woah) Lift it up let it go (oh woah oh woah) Now I know that the journey’s been hard its been long but as long as you’re here I know that that will keep me strong cause you know they say when times get rough thats when diamonds shine I’m coming in my prime Go fast gotta go fast gotta go fast gotta go oh woah x3 Thats right everyone I’m here I wanna hear you screaming loud and clear Coming at you with a proclamation that’ll be passed down through the generations thats its all bout how you live and learn hit the road and watch that rubber burn don’t you know that time an illusion when your running on Dreams of absolution You know that we’ve got nothing left to loose so take the leap and get the prize nows the chance we’ve waited our whole lives for show. whats. in. side. '' ''we’re not slowing down anymore as long as your hands in mind we’ll concur any road block the fast lane we’ll rock I’ve got my friends right by my side (right by my side) Connection to the Characters * "Hey lets go!" - Hirra is ready to run. * ''"show. whats. in. side." ''- Kirra see and throwed by spinning.